


Perks of the Job

by PlantsAndFeelings (CaptainHolmes)



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, BDSM, M/M, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHolmes/pseuds/PlantsAndFeelings
Summary: After catching Nick kissing Offred, Fred decided to use the collar he was given to teach Nick a lesson he will never forget.Important commanders get collars that they can use on anyone in their house as a form a punishment. The collar makes said person a slave to the commander, for sex or whatever he wishes.
Relationships: Nick Blaine/Commander Fred Waterford
Kudos: 4





	Perks of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this type of fic but I couldn't help myself. I was smoking weed in between episodes and writing the idea. I have given it some overview but they're may still be errors.

There were certain perks when it came to the hierarchy of Gilead. Some perks included the known club but some were not so known. Only something given to those who had given heavily to the cause.

When Fred saw Nick kissing Offred passionately in the stairwell the previous night, he felt betrayed and felt that Nick needed to be taught a lesson for betraying his house and trust. Offred was his, his plaything to do with what he wants and certainly not be touched by another man. Fred wanted only his lips to touch Offred's, only his cock in her pussy. He had a plan to make sure Nick would never betray him again. The commander walked over to his safe and dialed the code in; once open he pulled out a jewelry box that looked like it would hold a necklace. Fred walked over to his desk and sat down with a deep sigh and a small smirk on his lips. Slowly opening the box to reveal a black leather collar that locked with a key. The key was on a chain that the commander picked up and put on himself. It rested against his chest, he liked that feeling.

In a previous life Fred Waterford would say he was didn't have a preference when it came to sex. Male, female, it didn't matter; as long as he got off, he was good. The more he thought about Nick becoming his new play thing, the more he couldn't stop his growing erection. He palmed himself, letting out a small gasp and the rough contact he supplied. Fred wanted Nick now. He wanted to throw him up against a wall and devour his mouth. To push him to the edge and be the only person to stop him from falling. 

After several minutes trying to get his erection to go away he finally did it. He leapt from his desk, scoping up the collar in its box and briskly walked out of his office intent on finding the betrayer and doling out a good punishment. God had been on his side in this idea, all the women of the house were out and at another commander's house for a baby event. Just Nick, Fred, and his guards were on the large property. Fred moved through the house quickly, looking in all the places Nick could be, when he realized he wasn't in the main house Fred's smile grew wider. Nick must be in his house above the garage. After composing himself he went out the back door and down the stairs towards Nick's loft. He simply had to speak with his driver if anyone asked while he was on his way there. The commander practically skipped up the stairs that led to Nick's front door. Fred didn't bother knocking and when he opened the door, he made sure he looked terrifying to the younger man as possible, a devious smile on his lips.

"Commander Waterford, how can I be of service." Nick said trying to not look as deer caught in headlights.

"I thought we could have a talk, you and I." The commander gestured between them before setting the box on the table next to him.

"Of course, sir, what did you have in mind." Nick said with his features and tone finally under control.

"It has come to my attention that you have betrayed the trust that lies between us." Fred said with a salacious smile.

Nick paled but tried to play it off as confusion. Before Nick could speak Fred was advancing towards him, which caused Nick to stumble backwards.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean." Nick stuttered as the older man entered his personal space.

"Don't lie to me!" Fred shouted as he black handed Nick across the face. He didn't stop to look at Nick's reaction as he turned around and walked over to the box.

"Do you know what this is?" Fred asked as he tapped in and then looked over at Nick expectantly as if he had never hit the younger. Nick shook his head, unable to make words; bewildered at what had just happened.

"It's a Ownership collar." Fred stated while opening the box to reveal the leather collar. Fred saw the terror grow in Nick's eyes. The man had heard of the collar before. Of course, he had, he was an Eye.

"Never thought it would happen to you though did you. Since you're an Eye. Well, let's just say, I have... special privileges." Fred said as the salacious smile grew over his features again. Nick backed up until he was on the other side of the room from Fred. His subconscious pushing him to run from the threat. He had heard rumors of ownership collars but only believed them to be something made up to make younger Eyes afraid for their jobs and lives.

Fred picked up the collar and slowly turned to face Nick. His eyes darkening as they settled on him. Taking in his form before locking eyes with him; paralyzing him to where he stood. The commander advanced on his prey, stalking over to him and not stopping until their chests barely touched. Nick flinched away as Fred reached to put the collar around Nick. Fred slapped him, but this time not as hard.

"None of that." He stated firmly as he put the collar around Nick's neck and locked it.

Fred grabbed the collar and roughly jerked Nick's face towards his. Smashing their lips together. Devouring the younger man's mouth with a kiss as his other hand grabbed Nick's waist to grind their hips together. Nick tried to get away, but Fred's firm grip and sheer force of will was freezing him on the spot. He couldn't do anything but let his body react and react it did. The commander pushed Nick into corner so he really did have no where to go and began undoing the younger's pants. Once the button was undone Fred slipped his hand under Nick's boxers and palmed his cock. The younger was grunted and tried to get his cock free from the other's hand but couldn't. Fred continued to palm his cock and attacked his mouth with his lips again when he felt Nick getting hard. Nick moaned into Fred's mouth. He didn't want to but the pleasure from his cock was too much. Fred's own cock was fully hard, straining in his jeans. He had to fuck the man now.

Suddenly, Fred pulled his hand from Nick's cock and used his grip on the collar to jerk Nick forward before pushing him hard into the wall.

"Get undressed and get on the bed." Fred ordered. When Nick didn't move right away Fred grabbed a handful of Nick's hair and knocked his head against the wall.

"I said now Nick." Fred whispered in his ear before stepping back. Slowly Nick began to undress. He slipped off his jacket and undid his dress shirt, slowly, until it slipped off down his shoulders. He then slipped off his pants and under shirt. Fred had watched him, taking off his own jacket and rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"Everything." Fred said, pronouncing every syllable to get his point across. Nick started with his socks and then looked at Fred again. Fred looked at Nick's underwear expectantly with a twisted smile. The younger man shuddered and slowly slipped off his underwear. He held his hands over his cock as he walked over to the side of the bed. Fred held out his hand. Slowly Nick took it, letting himself be pulled in front of the commander; the back of his legs resting against the bed. The older man's eyes roamed over the younger's body with hungry eyes. He reached down and moved the hand that was trying desperately to cover the younger's cock. Fred hummed in satisfaction as he took the youngers cock in his hand and began to stroke it. Nick moaned in response, almost falling back on the bed but Fred supported him with his other hand resting on the small of his back. Fred dropped his lips to the Nick's neck and began sucking and licking, causing Nick's moans to get louder.

Fred pushed Nick and let him fall back on the bed so he could unzip his pants and free his throbbing cock from its confines.

"On your hands and knees and suck my cock... I swear to God Nick if you don't do it right now, I'll beat the shit out of you." Fred said, a fire in his eyes that made Nick scramble onto the bed until he was on his hands and knees in front the Commander's cock. Fred grabbed Nick's collar and grabbed the resistant man's head until his mouth was rubbing against his cock.

"Suck it and no one gets hurt." Fred ordered and after a few brief moments Nick did as he was told and began to suck the commander's cock. Fred moaned as his cock slipped in and slowly rocked his hips as Nick sucked him. He reached his hand towards Nick's ass and rubbed it before giving it a slap which caused Nick to grunt on Fred's cock which made Fred moan. He spit onto his fingers and reached back to Nick's ass, this time rubbing his finger around his entrance. It caused a Nick to pull away but Fred grabbed roughly onto his ass, Nick already knowing that if he did pull away, he would get hit. Slowly the younger man moved forward again, sucking Fred's cock as the older man slipped a finger in his hole.

"You'll let me do this now so it doesn't hurt as much when I fuck you later." Fred grunted as he kept rocking his cock into Nick's mouth. As Fred pushed his finger in deeper, Nick moaned against Fred's cock again, curling his toes as he tried to ignore the pleasure building in his stomach. The commander continued to finger fuck Nick moaning in unison with Nick; making him take his cock deeper in his mouth. Nick gagged a few times which caused his eyes to tear up but kept on sucking, moaning loudly as Fred slipped another finger into him to scissor.

Fred suddenly slipped his fingers out and stepped back to free his cock, quickly replacing his cock with his fingers.

"Suck ‘em good." He ordered and Nick obeyed.

"That’s a good boy." Fred said softly as he removed his fingers and cupped Nick's cheek with his other hand.

"Now keep being a good boy and get turn around so I can see that pretty ass of yours." Though the commander's tone was soft, the look on his face made Nick avert his eyes and slowly turn around, a few tears welling in his eyes. Once Fred had a full view of Nick's ass, he used both his hands to grab each cheek roughly.

"You are so hot." Fred approved as he ran his hands over the other man's ass. He spit on the fingers Nick had sucked and slipped two fingers inside. Nick moaned and recoiled slightly but Fred held Nick in place with a hand roughly on his hip. Before letting him adjust Fred began quickly finger fucking Nick. The younger man couldn't help but moan as Fred hit his prostate over and over again. Just as Nick felt his orgasm building Fred removed his fingers, spit on them again and rubbed over his cock. The commander lined himself up with Nick's entrance and slowly pushed in, holding Nick in place with both his hands so the younger couldn't resist at all. Once he was all the way in and Nick stopped struggling, Fred reached around to stock Nick's cock; eliciting a moan from him. It was as he moaned that Fred began to pull back half way before slamming back into the other. It was a fast hard rhythm that had both men moaning loudly. Between Fred's harsh rhythm and the hand on his cock, Nick's orgasm came fast and hard; his load spilling out onto Fred's hand and the bed with a loud moan through his cries. Fred didn't stop pounding into Nick, his cock attacking the younger's prostate. It was to much for him to handle, the over stimulation causing Nick to let out a strangled cry. Fred bent over so his mouth was over Nick's ear, he moaned loudly as he kept fucking Nick; the others crying making him speed up. Finally, with a loud grunt Fred came inside Nick, letting himself fully empty before rolling off the younger.

Fred made sure Nick laid down, forcing him down on his stomach.

As Fred recovered his breathing he looked over and Nick who was looking away from him crying quietly. The commander leaned over and placed a kiss in Nick's hair then whispered. "Welcome to your new world order."

Fred got up, slipped his cock in his pants, made himself look presentable. Leaving the loft and leaving Nick curled up on his bed crying louder now.


End file.
